Christmas Morning
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: With a baby in the mix, they've got a whole new schedule to follow. Features some holiday morning lovin' and family life. Cooper/Lucky, Oneshot.


**Title: **Christmas Morning

**Pairing: **Cooper Barrett/Lucky Spencer

**Rating: **Mature

**AN: **Written for the **December Board Wide Challenge** (Sexy Holiday Story). Slash pairing and sex, please move on if those things are not to your liking, thanks.

---

It's Christmas morning and Cooper's eyes are focused on the sliver of curtain that's open and he can see the snow coming down outside. He'd been hoping for a white Christmas this year. He smiles as he feels the kiss along his shoulder blade, the trail of fingers down his naked stomach.

"Shouldn't—" he protests lamely, already tilting his head to the side and giving Lucky better access to his neck and throat. "Mmm…" he moans, arching his back and moving his hips to get Lucky's hand to move where he wants it. "Really bad idea," he tries again, voice gravelly and rough.

Lucky chuckles against his throat, nips at the stubbly skin of Cooper's jaw before kissing the corner of his mouth. "Hmmm, I don't know," Lucky says, voice a soft whisper against his ear, "you're saying one thing but your body," he trails his hand palm flat over Cooper's chest down his stomach and rests there, fingers teasing against his skin. "See, your body is saying something completely different," he teases but then stills his hand.

"Fuck," Cooper breathes out hips already moving, seeking Lucky out. "Okay, yeah, fine. Fuck, no time to tease though. Come on." Lucky's laugh is low and dirty, hand closing over Cooper's dick. Cooper's eyes shut tight as he bites his lip, pleasured moan escaping his throat as he thrusts up deliberately into the teasing heat of Lucky's hand. "Lucky—"

Lucky kisses his throat, nips at the skin along his jaw as his hand moves, jerking Cooper off. Cooper's fingers grapple at the sheets, fingers curling around the material as he holds on panting for air. He whines feeling Lucky slowing down, strokes gentle now and he shakes his head.

"No—no time for slow, Lucky." Cooper's voice is breathy, strained. "Come on, harder. S'ok. Come on." Lucky groans against the back of Coop's head, hips rutting right up against the dip of his ass, seeking his own friction because Coop's right, they don't have near enough time. Lucky clenches his fingers around Coop's dick, goes for hard and fast, pulls once and then again and then Coop's crying out, burying his head against the pillow to quiet down.

"Ah, fuck," Lucky mutters softly against the hair at the nape of Coop's neck. His hand grips at Coop's waist, fingers digging in as his hips stutter and he comes against Coop's back. "Damn," he huffs, sated and happy, ignoring Coop's grumblings as he wipes his husband's back with the thin sheet.

"Thanks a lot." Cooper gripes but he can't keep the lazy satisfaction from his voice as he moves to lie on his back. "Mmm…" he stretches lazily, arms extending as far back until he meets the headboard, then resting behind his head. "Nice way to wake up."

"Think of it as your Christmas present." Lucky grins, dropping a kiss against Cooper's mouth before making his way to the adjoining bathroom, uncaring of being completely naked. Cooper hears the water go on but he can't even make himself get out of bed right now. Then just as fast as he goes in, Lucky's already out, towel unfortunately wrapped around his waist.

"Surprised she's still sleeping," Lucky comments softly looking through their dresser. Cooper is about to respond when a soft wail comes through the baby monitor. "Think she heard me," Lucky chuckles, dropping the towel and putting on a pair of sweat pants. "I'll get her, you go shower."

Cooper nods, but he still doesn't move as Lucky leaves the room and heads over to the nursery. He turns onto his stomach, grabbing the baby monitor as he listens to Lucky talk to their daughter.

_What's the matter, little lady?"_ He hears the shuffle of Lucky picking her up, cries quieting. Closing his eyes, he can picture his husband holding her close, soothing her cries as his hands practically engulf her and make her look tiny against his broad chest. _You miss daddy? Just want to say 'hi' don't ya? Lookin' for a little attention, you little sneak… well daddy's here now. Yes he is._

Then Lucky starts humming and Cooper can hear him moving around outside their room.

"Get your lazy A-S-S out of bed and into that shower while I go feed our daughter. You're not going to have me opening all those presents by myself." Lucky orders from the doorway and Cooper's eyes track over the pink-covered lump against his chest. Her hand is wrapped around Lucky's finger as Lucky points at him accusingly. Cooper watches as she smiles around the pacifier in her mouth. "Up," Lucky orders one last time before moving down the hall. "Breakfast in 10, Cooper," he hollers.

Cooper can't keep the smile off his face as he listens to the two loves of his life move around the house. He finally gets up though, unwilling to waste another minute away from his family.

---


End file.
